


Drunk text me, I want to be the one you think about when you can't think straight.

by Kolaflor



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble, Hurt, M/M, UN Love You Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/Kolaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles for the UN Love You Challenge.</p><p>Around 100 words each of the OTP that breaks my heart every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were right about me.

Amorebieta laughed bitterly, of course Fernando was right, he always was after all; Amorebieta was a friend for him and nothing else even when he died to be much more.

Assuming it was normal for a friend to be used and discarded whenever the man felt like it, giving it hopes and ephemeral attentions to then just walk out his life until he felt someone needed to bump up his ego.

Simply a friend. A very good friend.

"Thank you for being here…" Llorente mumbled half asleep before rolling to the other side of the bed. Amorebieta just sighed.

"Always…"


	2. I was wrong about you.

They met at a very young age and Amorebieta knew instantly he’d been enraptured by Llorente, there was no way of denying it, so when the man turned to his room one night and kissed him straight on the lips, he knew there was no turning back from was had quickly developed in his heart.

"I’ll always be here for you…" Llorente mumbled Amorebieta’s lips mixing their alcohol stained breaths.

Years later and sharing the same bed once in a while he understood how naive he had been…but he still couldn’t help to fall for him every single time.


	3. This cancels out the hurt.

Those were the worst moments, the lamest part of it was that he was more than used to it. It always started with a text, because the man wouldn’t even bother to call: Llorente called it off because something important came up.

That’s when Amorebieta swallowed his tears, got ready and walked to his usual night club at Bilbao. He got his usual drink and waited.

Waking up in a stranger’s bed with his head pounding from all the alcohol he had swallowed the night before gave him some sort of peace at least…

That cancelled out the hurt…momentarily.


	4. I need to want you.

Amorebieta lost count on how many times he had said it was enough and he’d put a stop to whatever Llorente was doing with him, to those uncaring gestures and meaningless kisses, he truly did, until then he realized one important thing…he needed to want him.

He needed to want him and realize how wrong it was even when he couldn’t stop, because if not, he’d fall for him all over again every time the man smiled, touched him or simply appeared in front of him.

He needed to want him because it made everything so wrong…so perfect.


	5. You can be like me.

_Why can’t he be like me? Why can’t he settle for me? Am I not enough?_

 The mere coincidence of their names was a daily reminder in Amorebieta’s present; a daily reminder of how different they were. He would drop everything he was doing to simply spend a minimum amount of time next to him, Llorente would probably give out an excuse. He would drop everything for him and the man knew it.

_Why couldn’t Llorente see that?_

_There is definitely no way you can be like me…_ Amorebieta thought after seeing him walk out the door mindlessly that evening.


	6. I want to need you.

There are some days Amorebieta looks at Llorente training on the field and having a laugh with his teammates and asks himself why should he ever put himself through that?

He took a look around and then at himself realising he could have a long and happy relationship with anyone he wanted, he was a famous football player, not too ugly either, and was even funny…yet, he was there expecting for the man to turn around and smile at him cockily.

He wants to need him, basically due to the fact that he couldn’t imagine his life without him.


	7. Prove it.

Amorebieta felt his blood boil at those words…

_You’re amazing, someday you’ll make someone the happiest person alive, I swear._

Those were the words the man used to say to him when he was too drunk and couldn’t held everything he thought about Llorente. He didn’t want his words, his pity, he just wanted to scream  _PROVE IT!_  to him, cling onto him and make Llorente obligate him to feel that way…to make him value himself a bit.

But instead the man used to cut it down with a pat on the back followed by a  _you’re drunk, Amore._


	8. I'm cruel.

Amorebieta had discovered a masochist side in him that was frankly killing him slowly; it was rotten and twisted…but he grew into it.

He knew it hurt, but there was something that made him stay, stay and give little glimpses at Llorente and Javi and their perfect life together. He was cruel with himself and he had a reason to be no matter how sick, disgusting and absurd it seemed: he just needed to stare directly at their actions, their perfection and happiness so he couldn’t forgot and fall forever into a  _fantasy_  of relationship with Llorente…not again.


End file.
